


Who am I?

by Dia73092r



Category: Who am I? - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia73092r/pseuds/Dia73092r
Summary: Amelia is 16 year-old girl. She is nice, Rich, pretty and smart. But she doesn’t know her true self. She has many secrets.





	Who am I?

Hi, my name is Amelia Duncan. I’m just your typical teenager. I’m from a wealthy family, not just an ordinary wealthy family But more like a clan which is the Duncan clan. My family are quite the handful, I don’t love them nor hate them. I still don’t know how I feel about them. Anyways I’m excited for today, I’m transferring to another school. It’s a good thing because I’m sick of my old school. Why, you ask because it’s boring it’s not fun at all. I can’t play with the kids at my school, all of them are boring. So I transferred to another school, it’s a private school by the way. I hope it well be worth the time. I want to see interesting things.


End file.
